


25 dumbasses with instruments i guess

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anime References, F/F, LIME skin, Swearing, chatfic, huge thanks to seijaki for helping me with the html!!!, s2ep3 spoilers kinda, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: yukina "bitch" mitake: Oh my god.Sayo: ?Lisachu: YYUKINA WHY IS THAT YOUR NAMEyukina "bitch" mitake: ...long story.





	1. 1

[Roselia Band Discussion]

**xXAKOXx666**

GUYS THIS IS REALLY BAD

**xXAKOXx666**

GUYS 

**Rinrin☆**

What's wrong??

**xXAKOXx666**

WE HAVE A HATE ACCOUNT ON TWITTER

**Rinrin☆**

oh no

**Lisachu**

Really?

**Sayo**

That is ridiculous. What’s their username? We need to sort this out immediately, for our band's reputation.

**xXAKOXx666**

[oh-shit.jpg]

**xXAKOXx666**

it looks like their name is chu2??? Idk that's their handle but they were talking trash to yukina

**Lisachu**

Uh oh, that doesn't look good. :(

**Rinrin☆**

we could try just reporting them…?

**Sayo**

This is a personal matter, we should resolve this as quickly as possible, even if that means we have to message them.

**xXAKOXx666**

[more.jpg]

**xXAKOXx666**

dam they're going off

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Oh my god.

**Sayo**

?

**Lisachu**

YYUKINA WHY IS THAT YOUR NAME

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

...long story.

**xXAKOXx666**

LMAO WHAT THE FUCK

**Rinrin☆**

.

**Sayo**

Can we please stay on topic? We need to make sure this gets taken care of.

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

We don't need to worry. I know exactly who this is and I've already taken care of the problem.

**Lisachu**

…..oh god what did you do

**xXAKOXx666**

oh my god look

**xXAKOXx666**

[yukina-reply.jpg]

**Rinrin☆**

oh my god.

**Sayo**

…

**Lisachu**

YUKINA OH MY GOD

**xXAKOXx666**

she replied but she didn't even fuckign defend herself all she said was “only Mitake-san can call me a bitch, thank you”

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Well, it's the truth.

**Lisachu**

Yukina.

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

You don't need to worry. I know for a fact that this Chu2 person is a 14 year old girl who is angry that I declined her offer to produce our music.

**xXAKOXx666**

so basically she's just a little bitch having a tantrum on twitter

**Rinrin☆**

ako-chan…

**Sayo**

Minato-san, what did you say to her?

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

All I told her was that we will reach the top with our own music. What Ako said is not far from the truth.

**xXAKOXx666**

god what a legend

[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]

**xXAKOXx666**

[yukina-reply.jpg]

**lesbian lucifer**

what the fuck is that

**lesbian lucifer**

you can't just send that without context what the hell

**bread supply**

Arisa, you don't need to be so aggressive…

**xXAKOXx666**

we have haters now. When will u guys ever😩

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

ugh lucky

**Rinrin☆**

this isn't an accomplishment…

**Yamato**

What happened…?

**xXAKOXx666**

someone named chu2 said she was gonna destroy our band and started calling yukina a bitch

**Mi(s)take Ran**

what the fuck only I can call her that

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Exactly.

**pussydestroyer69**

dam thats rough buddy

**Rinrin☆**

😔

**Mi(s)take Ran**

moca for the love of god please change your name

**pussydestroyer69**

no

**lesbian jesus**

Whoa whoa whoa, hold up

**lesbian jesus**

Someone is hating on my little sister's band?

**xXAKOXx666**

oh hey big sis!

**lesbian jesus**

Hey Ako!

**xXAKOXx666**

anyway they're mostly just hating on Yukina but yeah

**lesbian jesus**

Who is it? I'll talk to them

**Tsuguwu**

Won't that just make an even bigger mess…?

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

yeah probably tbfh

**xXAKOXx666**

Himari?????

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

?

**xXAKOXx666**

your name??????

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

it got cut off it was too long

**xXAKOXx666**

oh dam

**pussydestroyer69**

F

**Sayo**

Ako, you don't need to get other bands involved. This is a personal matter, and we will handle it as such.

**xXAKOXx666**

dam

**pussydestroyer69**

why does sayo type like a high school teacher trying not to get fired

**xXAKOXx666**

LMAOOOOOO

**Sayo**

Excuse me?

**lesbian jesus**

hsvsvsbsjdhdkdk 

**lesbian lucifer**

kjkjdhdjdjfbfj

**Yamato**

Damn I felt that

**Sayo**

Using proper grammar is a good habit to have. It promotes better learning and develops th

**Tsuguwu**

?

**lesbian lucifer**

lmao ripppp

**pussydestroyer69**

LMAO sayo found dead in miami 

**Tsuguwu**

D:

**lesbian jesus**

It's okay Tsugu it's a meme

**Depresso Expresso**

Every time I get a notification from this chat I feel the fear of god in my heart

**lesbian lucifer**

oh mood

**Yamato**

her name or her comment?

**lesbian lucifer**

yep

**Yamato**

oh same

**Bushihoe**

Are you guys okay???

**lesbian lucifer**

mind ur business

**Bushihoe**

:(

**Yamato**

hhh

**pussydestroyer69**

yall are an inspiration

**TSUGUMI FUCKER UWUWU**

MY apologies for any inconveniences. Hina took my phone, and I was just now able to get it back.

**TSUGUMI FUCKER UWUWU**

What the fuck.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

LMAO GOTTEM

**Tsuguwu**

wh

**Depresso Expresso**

this is a fuckin mess

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

I LOCKED THE DOOR BITCH GOOD LUCK COMING TO MY ROOM TO STRANGLE ME

**lesbian lucifer**

legend

**TSUGUMI FUCKER UWUWU**

I'll wait.

**pussydestroyer69**

exhibit a, everyone. high school teacher trying not to get fired

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

ok im not coming out of my room ever again but god it was so worth it

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

honestly ur right I'll tell Aya you can't come to practice anymore

**xXAKOXx666**

it was for a good cause

**♡Aya♡**

Wait, what?

**♡Aya♡**

oh

**♡Aya♡**

You guys should make up!!! ^^I don't want you to fight!

**lesbian jesus**

Oh pure

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

that's it im gonna fuckin crawl out my window to go kiss aya

**Sayo**

Noted.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

FUCK.

**lesbian lucifer**

I'm surprised sayo figured out how to change her name back tbfh

**xXAKOXx666**

lol same

**Yamato**

same

**Rinrin☆**

same

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

yeah, same

**lesbian lucifer**

jdhdgdkgkgkf

**Sayo**

Excuse me, I'm not unversed in technology.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

are u sure about that

**Chisato**

God. I enter the chat, and this is the first thing I see.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

oh hey what's boppin chisahoe do u like my name

**Chisato**

Hina, you are literally, the absolute worst person I've ever met.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

tell me more

**Chisato**

This isn't sexting.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

its better than sexting to be honest

**lesbian lucifer**

jesus fucking christ

**pussydestroyer69**

hina is my idol 😩

**Kasumeme**

hi same

**xXAKOXx666**

guys i hate to interrupt but you have to see this

**xXAKOXx666**

[ran-chu2-tweet.jpg]

**lesbian lucifer**

HOLY FUCK

**Kasumeme**

LOLLLLLLLLLLL

**xXAKOXx666**

Ran just told that chu2 girl to fight her over who's #1 yukina hater and Yukina responded “OMG yes Mitake-san fuck her up😩”

**Lisachu**

YUKINA DID????

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

It seemed like the appropriate thing to say at the time.

**Depresso Expresso**

holy shit why is that so funny

**Kasumeme**

friendship with hina ended. yukina is my new idol.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

NOOOOOOOO

**Kasumeme**

😔

**Chisato**

It's what you deserve.

**lesbian lucifer**

^

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

I can't argue with that but damn

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

guys I'm still sitting in my room I wanna go get cereal but I'm too scared to leave

**Sayo**

And I'm still waiting.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

FUCK

**lesbian lucifer**

lmao she's fucked

**♡Aya♡**

Why is everyone so mean to Hina? ;;

**Chisato**

Because she deserves it.

**lesbian lucifer**

^

**Depresso Expresso**

^

**pussydestroyer69**

^

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

^

**♡Aya♡**

What…

**lesbian lucifer**

dam get u a girl that treats u like aya treats hina

**lesbian lucifer**

not the other way around tho

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

HEY I TREAT MY GIRL GOOD FUCK YOU

**lesbian lucifer**

😩😔

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

get u a girl that treats u like Kasumi treats Arisa but not the other way around

**lesbian lucifer**

OKAY FUCK YOU

**Kasumeme**

she treats me right she's just a tsundere

**The fuck**

tsun...

**lesbian lucifer**

oh for fucks sake I'm out bye

**The fuck**

uwu

**Kasumeme**

hi o-tae!!!!

**The fuck**

Hi

**Kasumeme**

what r u up to!

**The fuck**

I fell asleep with a rabbit and he pissed on my bed

**lesbian jesus**

JDJDKDJDBDK

**Kasumeme**

omg

**xXAKOXx666**

LMAO

**pussydestroyer69**

F.

**The fuck**

Keep laughing and I'll have him piss on your bed too

**lesbian jesus**

.

**Rinrin☆**

that's the most threatening thing I've ever heard in my life

**Depresso Expresso**

that fuckin sucks

**lesbian lucifer**

can't relate

**The fuck**

alright Arisa you're first

**lesbian lucifer**

NO WHAT THE FUCK

**pussydestroyer69**

oh hi arisa welcome back we were so lonely during the whole 2 minutes u were gone

**lesbian lucifer**

shut the FUCK up

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

lmao hey yall

**pussydestroyer69**

hey

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

hey so like… is it gay to think a girl is hot

**Rinrin☆**

.

**pussydestroyer69**

fellas is it gay to be gay😩

**Yamato**

What a mood

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

I'm trying to be serious and this is what I get yall

**Fleet if ur gay**

Hello, my kittens. I believe this is my area of expertise.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

h

**Depresso Expresso**

shut the hell up kaoru you've never even kissed anyone

**Fleet if ur gay**

My, that's no way to welcome someone who is here to help. :sparkles:

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

H

**Depresso Expresso**

it didn't even format into the emoji……

**Fleet if ur gay**

Such is life, my kitten...

**lesbian lucifer**

fleet

**Kasumeme**

fleet!!

**Mi(s)take Ran**

?

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Oh

**Mi(s)take Ran**

fleet

**xXAKOXx666**

hrjrjrkfjkf

**xXAKOXx666**

Welcome back ran did you have fun arguing on twitter

**Mi(s)take Ran**

she told me to go fuck myself so I said I would but yukina is already doing it for me. And then she blocked me. So I'm done now

**lesbian lucifer**

IEHEFEUEYR3HEHETPKTJREHEHEGEKDUEHJEJEE8R8FUJDBEJE

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

RAN OH MY GOFNFNFBFBD

**Kasumeme**

were u tho?

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

No. I wish.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

n

**xXAKOXx666**

H

**lesbian lucifer**

people really just say whatever the fuck they want in here huh

**Depresso Expresso**

yep

**Fleet if ur gay**

I take it my help in my Kitten's love life wasn't needed, then? How fleeting…

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

its ok I'm just gonna dm lisa

**pussydestroyer69**

😔

[Lisachu]

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

hhhhhgggg Tomoe hot


	2. 2

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Peng-Win!**

Hey guys! ^^ What did I miss?

**Depresso Expresso**

umm

**lesbian lucifer**

a fucking lot

**Peng-Win!**

Huh…

**Chisato**

I'm not really sure, I was only active for a little bit of the conversation. But you should be glad you weren't apart of it.

**Depresso Expresso**

yeah, it wasn't great

**pussydestroyer69**

oh let's see

**Chisato**

Don't

**Depresso Expresso**

DON’T

**pussydestroyer69**

we had twitter drama, Sayo wants to fuck tsugu, hina fuckin died, Yukina and ran were being really gay, a bunny pissed on tae, uhhhh

**pussydestroyer69**

oh and himari’s gay denial

**Peng-Win!**

Ah…

**Sayo**

Moca, please check your DM.

**[pussydestroyer69]**

**Sayo**

Delete that, bitch

**pussydestroyer69**

😨

**pussydestroyer69**

no

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Sayo**

Apologies for any misunderstandings that may have occurred due to Hina's childish prank. It was not her place to do that, and I hope you can all understand.

**Tsuguwu**

It's okay Sayo-san!! It was just a prank, we don't mind ^^;

**Sayo**

Thank you. And I assure you, there is no truth to what Hina said.

**pussydestroyer69**

oof

**lesbian lucifer**

ouch

**Yamahoe**

Can we get an F for our fallen soldier…

**Sayo**

?

**Tsuguwu**

h

**Tsuguwu**

...Anyways!! What are you all doing!!

**Yamahoe**

Instrument tune ups

**lesbian lucifer**

eating chips

**pussydestroyer69**

watching anime

**Yukina**

Ran.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Really. Really? We aren't even in the same room. We aren't even together I'm at HOME right now

**Yukina**

I know I just really wanted to say it

**Depresso Expresso**

kdjfjdjd

**lesbian lucifer**

hey change your name back I liked that one better

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Yeah, me too.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

god.

**Kasumeme**

good morning i just woke up lol

**Tsuguwu**

Good morning!!

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Good morning, Toyama-san.

**Peng-Win!**

Good morning :)

**lesbian lucifer**

good morning kasumi. It's 1pm

**Kasumeme**

...ya

**Kasumeme**

hey arisa can we take a nap when I come over -w-

**lesbian lucifer**

shut up why can't you dm me for shit like that

**lesbian lucifer**

and no I don't wanna fuck up our sleep schedules

**lesbian lucifer**

AND you were just sleeping

**Kasumeme**

:(

**lesbian lucifer**

don't you use the :( on me it's not gonna work

**pussydestroyer69**

relationship goals

**Peng-Win!**

You guys are really cute together! :)

**lesbian lucifer**

hhhhhhhhhhhh

**Kasumeme**

thanks i try

**[25 idiots with instruments I guess]**

**Rinrin☆**

hhey ako-chan do u wanna come over? I'm really sleepy and cuddly.. you can use my system to grind for the kulve taroth armor I just wanna spend time together

**lesbian lucifer**

w

**lesbian lucifer**

well speaking of being cuddly

**Rinrin☆**

Fuck.

**Rinrin☆**

I didn't mean to send that in here fuck.

**Rinrin☆**

this chat and my dm with ako-chan were right next to each other so i

**Rinrin☆**

fuck

**Depresso Expresso**

you guys are dating?

**Rinrin☆**

No…..

**xXAKOXx666**

NO

**xXAKOXx666**

and yeah rinrin I'm omw <3

**Kasumeme**

wow..

**pussydestroyer69**

looks like we got another case of gay denial on our hands fellas

**xXAKOXx666**

IT'S NOT GAY DENIAL we just aren't dating

**pussydestroyer69**

hmmm

**xXAKOXx666**

anyway. My big sister doesn't need to know about this let's just spam so that she won't see it

**lesbian jesus**

See what?

**xXAKOXx666**

.

**lesbian jesus**

Oh

**Rinrin☆**

uhhhh

**lesbian lucifer**

god this is so fucking awkward

**lesbian jesus**

Well I mean, okay

**lesbian jesus**

As long as you guys are just chilling

**xXAKOXx666**

.

**lesbian jesus**

Just make sure you take good care of her, okay Rinko?

**Rinrin☆**

okay…………

**pussydestroyer69**

lmao yall denied it and Tomoe STILL called you out

**lesbian lucifer**

damn I've felt bad for Rinko before but this takes the fucking cake

**lesbian lucifer**

its like meeting the parents but in front of an entire group chat

**Rinrin☆**

i meant to DM her…

**Depresso Expresso**

yikes

**xXAKOXx666**

hhhhhhhhhhhh

**xXAKOXx666**

its ok rinrin dw about it

**xXAKOXx666**

…...anyways, do you guys play overwatch

**Kasumeme**

DID SOMEONE SAY OVERWATCH

**lesbian lucifer**

eh I played the little hamster dude for like 5 mins and gave up

**Kasumeme**

lol the only video game Arisa really plays is smash bros

**lesbian lucifer**

yeah p much

**Kasumeme**

so she can main palutena for her side taunt

**lesbian lucifer**

NO SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Peng-Win!**

I don't get it…

**Depresso Expresso**

you don't need to

**Chisato**

Wasn't this chat originally made for collaborative purposes? Look what it's turned into.

**pussydestroyer69**

lmao look who decided to show up

**lesbian lucifer**

shocker.

**Chisato**

I don't want to hear anything from you two. You are CONSTANTLY active in this group chat to the point where it's mildly concerning.

**lesbian lucifer**

the fuck

**pussydestroyer69**

she got a point tho damn I think we legally owe her money now

**The fuck**

Hi guys you called?

**Chisato**

Oh, I have to go.

**lesbian lucifer**

yep gtg

**The fuck**

The fuck

**pussydestroyer69**

what's up tae did any animals piss on your bed today

**The fuck**

No

**pussydestroyer69**

nice

**The fuck**

He peed on the carpet instead

**Depresso Expresso**

jesus christ

**pussydestroyer69**

F.

**Kasumeme**

D:

**Peng-Win!**

I'm sorry Tae-chan!! That's not fun.. ; ;

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

LMAO RIP

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

HEY guys

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

guys?

**[25 idiots with instruments I guess]**

**Michelle is michelle**

HEY GUYS

**Michelle is michelle**

CAN I GET A…. HOIYAAHHHHHH

**Hagumeme**

HOIYAHHH!!!!

**Kasumeme**

YEAHHHH HOIYAHHHH

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

oh so kokoro can come in quoting vines and everyone's thrilled but when I come in just to say hi I get IGNORED

**Kasumeme**

lol ya

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

The fuck

**The fuck**

Yeah we just like Kokoro more

**lesbian lucifer**

do u just get like. notified every time someone says “the fuck”

**The fuck**

No I just have a 7th sense

**lesbian lucifer**

what the fuck

**lesbian lucifer**

what the fuck is the 6th one then

**The fuck**

Oh, you know

**lesbian lucifer**

NO I DON'T WHAT THE FUCK

**Michelle is michelle**

:o

**Michelle is michelle**

Tae are you an alien?

**The fuck**

For all I know

**Depresso Expresso**

god I hate it in here

**Michelle is michelle**

Don't hate it! Smile! :)

**Hagumeme**

:)

**Kasumeme**

:)

**lesbian lucifer**

I feel like this chat was made just to torment me

**Michelle is michelle**

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't! But let's all have a good time!!

**lesbian lucifer**

i

**Michelle is michelle**

Is there a bear emoji? That's weird, I can't seem to find it!!!!

**Michelle is michelle**

Do you think I could pay the company to make one???

**Depresso Expresso**

NO ITS THERE🐻🐻🐻🐻🐻IT'S THERE JUST KEEP LOOKING

**Michelle is michelle**

Oh, here it is! 🐻!!

**lesbian lucifer**

lmao damage control

**Depresso Expresso**

yep welcome to my fucking life

**lesbian lucifer**

does anyone else hate the fact that the stupidest one here has better grammar than half of us

**Michelle is michelle**

What do you mean???🐻!

**lesbian lucifer**

case in fucking point

**Fleet if ur gay**

Hello there, my kittens. What's going on in here?

**Peng-Win!**

I'm not entirely sure….

**lesbian lucifer**

oh look the whole gang is here

**Hagumeme**

hi kaoru! :D

**Michelle is michelle**

:D

**lesbian lucifer**

am i in hell

**Depresso Expresso**

yep

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

lol yeah

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

so hey guys what's up

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

guys

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment!! kinda unsure about how in character they are lol and i would love to hear what you thought! thanks for reading!


	3. 3

**[Lisachu]**

**Rinrin☆**

hey ummm lisa?

**Lisachu**

Yeah, what's up?

**Rinrin☆**

okay so um

**Rinrin☆**

what do u do when you accidentally make out with your best friend

**Lisachu**

Oh, wow.

**Lisachu**

Well, I can't say that's ever happened to me, but.

**Lisachu**

You're talking about Ako, right?

**Rinrin☆**

yeah…

**Lisachu**

Ohh. Did you start it then?

**Rinrin☆**

yes….

**Lisachu**

And you took the lead??

**Rinrin☆**

yeahh………

**Lisachu**

Haha that's kind of surprising! Good for you guys! Ako has been messaging me about you for months now.

**Rinrin☆**

Really?

**Lisachu**

Yeah! I think she likes you a lot more than you realize.

**Rinrin☆**

oh

**Rinrin☆**

but I feel like I shouldn't have done that…

**Lisachu**

Why?

**Rinrin☆**

well she's a first year…. and right after I told Tomoe I wouldn't do anything, I did that…

**Lisachu**

Wait, you guys DID just make out, right? That's it?

**Rinrin☆**

YES that's it

**Lisachu**

Then it's fine, isn't it? Aha, maybe just… don't tell Tomoe…

**Rinrin☆**

right…..

**Rinrin☆**

thanks, lisa. this really helped.

**Lisachu**

Of course! Anything for a friend! ^^

**Lisachu**

So

**Lisachu**

Did you use tongue

**Rinrin☆**

…

**Rinrin☆**

yes

**Lisachu**

nice

**[Lisachu]**

**xXAKOXx666**

HHHHHH LISA IM DYING RINKO IS SO HOT

**xXAKOXx666**

DON'T TELL ANYONE BUT WE KISSED AND HOLY SHIT

**xXAKOXx666**

SHE'S SO GOOD WITH HER TONGUE WHAT THE FUCKKKKK

**xXAKOXx666**

AND HER CHEST IS. A LOT BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WAS. HHHHHHH

**Lisachu**

Haha yeah, she told me about it.

**xXAKOXx666**

oh shit really

**Lisachu**

Yeah, she felt guilty about it. I can see there was nothing for her to worry about, though.

**xXAKOXx666**

WHAT WHY

**Lisachu**

She was worried about taking advantage of you ^^

**xXAKOXx666**

hhh but it was my fault I practically dragged her into it

**Lisachu**

Apparently not the way she sees it. Maybe you should talk to her about it?

**xXAKOXx666**

hh yeah, ur right, thanks lisa

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Lisachu**

Why am I the resident love guru I've never had a girlfriend in my life.

**Lisachu**

Like the other day Tomoe came to me for advice and we barely even talk.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

she what

**lesbian lucifer**

lmao can't relate

**Lisachu**

Arisa, you came to me for help before you got with Kasumi.

**lesbian lucifer**

.

**Kasumeme**

AWWWWWWW

**lesbian lucifer**

oh for fucks sake

**lesbian lucifer**

it was ONE time

**Lisachu**

No it wasn't

**lesbian lucifer**

irrelevant.

**Kasumeme**

GOOGLE WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN U LOVW UR GF

**Fleet if ur gay**

You cherish her.

**lesbian lucifer**

h

**Kasumeme**

god ur right ur so right

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Did someone mention cherishing their girlfriend

**Kasumeme**

NUMBER 1 GIRLFRIEND CHERISHER IS HERE

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

I love her.

**Lisachu**

Oh that is so soft.

**lesbian lucifer**

tru love is when u let ur gf call you a bitch

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Eh she likes it

**lesbian lucifer**

wh

**lesbian lucifer**

jesus I did NOT need to fucking know that

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

No Ichigaya she didn't mean it like that.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Yeah I did mean it like That

**Kasumeme**

.

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Really Ran

**Mi(s)take Ran**

This is just payback for all the shit you've told this chat about me you bitch

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

…

**Kasumeme**

its ok yukina!! Arisa is also into that if it makes u feel any better

**lesbian lucifer**

KASUMIIIIIIII

**lesbian lucifer**

SHUT THE FUCK UP OH MY GOD

**Depresso Expresso**

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WALK IN ON

**lesbian lucifer**

FUCKING NOTHING

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

That does make me feel better about myself actually

**Mi(s)take Ran**

It shouldn't.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

why is everyone here so horny on main

**lesbian lucifer**

oh you're one to fucking talk

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

HEY

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**Lisachu**

We all know what it means…

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

u know what I gtg

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

oh is it kink exposure time

**lesbian lucifer**

NO IT IS NOT

**Kasumeme**

Arisa has too many to list anyway 😔

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

:0

**lesbian lucifer**

KASUMI DO YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Kasumeme**

uwu

**Depresso Expresso**

she didn't deny it tho…

**Kasumeme**

she knows there's no point in denying it

**lesbian lucifer**

i hate all of you

**Kasumeme**

see?

**lesbian lucifer**

ok let's just divert our attention to the fact that the udagawas are both obsessed with boobs

**xXAKOXx666**

HEY I DON'T NEED TO BE CALLED OUT LIKE THIS

**lesbian jesus**

HEY I DON'T NEED TO BE CALLED OUT LIKE THIS

**Rinrin☆**

.

**Depresso Expresso**

the timing…

**lesbian jesus**

Wait Ako what the fuck really

**xXAKOXx666**

.

**xXAKOXx666**

i mean can you blame me

**lesbian jesus**

...tbh no

**xXAKOXx666**

yeah i thought so

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

Excuse me Tomoe is WHAT

**lesbian lucifer**

obsessed with boobs

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

ok i. Ok

**lesbian lucifer**

take a look at her username buddy it's not that hard to figure out

**Depresso Expresso**

that's interesting coming from lesbian lucifer

**lesbian lucifer**

HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Kasumeme**

oh damn I wish my boobs were bigger

**lesbian lucifer**

kasumi ur fine the way you are

**Kasumeme**

:o aw babe

**lesbian lucifer**

DON'T CALL ME THAT IN MAIN CHAT

**Sayo**

Can we keep this PG, please?

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

no

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

fuck no

**Sayo**

I figured as much.

**lesbian jesus**

the conversation is over anyway there's nothing left to talk about

**pussydestroyer69**

that's a fucking lie

**pussydestroyer69**

yall donate to my gofundme we're gonna get hii-chan some nice underwear for tomoe

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

u have my respect. I'll donate

**lesbian jesus**

MOCA SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND PUNCH YOU

**pussydestroyer69**

that reaction just proves how much she wants to see that tbh 😔

**lesbian jesus**

STOP DON'T LET HIMARI SEE THIS

**Depresso Expresso**

this chat is a nightmare

**lesbian lucifer**

oh fucking tell me about it

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

don't let me see what

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

OH

**lesbian lucifer**

holy shit

**lesbian jesus**

oh god

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

its okay moca I already have plenty

**lesbian jesus**

YOU WHAT

**pussydestroyer69**

oh cool send pics to tomoe

**lesbian jesus**

WWWWW

**lesbian lucifer**

dear god you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asfkjldjklf please comment... i am so thorsty... also can you tell who my favorite ship is lmao


	4. 4

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

 

**♡Aya♡**

I

**♡Aya♡**

AM NEVER TRUSTING HINA AGAIN.

**lesbian lucifer**

huh

**Chisato**

What happened?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**♡Aya♡**

SHE MADE ME WATCH THIS ANIME ABOUT SPY GIRLS

**♡Aya♡**

AND SHE TOLD ME IT WAS GOING TO BE CUTE AND FUN

**♡Aya♡**

IT WAS NOT. CUTE AND FUN.

**♡Aya♡**

WHY DID THAT HAVE TO HAPPEN

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

LMAOOOOO PRANKED

**Kasumeme**

oh shit what show was it

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

it was release the spyce

**lesbian lucifer**

oh hina you sick son of a bitch

**♡Aya♡**

she does this all the time I let my guard down and trust her and watch anime with her because she TRICKS ME WITH THE CUTE GIRLS U KNOW? BECAUSE IT'S ALL YURI VIBES SO I GET EXCITED. AND THEN EVERYTHING GOES WRONG. SHE DID THIS TO ME WITH PMMM AND SHE DID IT AGAIN.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

😔😔😔

**pussydestroyer69**

OH THAT'S EVIL I LOVE IT

**xXAKOXx666**

DON'T ENCOURAGE HER

**Chisato**

Don't you think that time watching anime could be better spent practicing?

**pussydestroyer69**

no fuck off

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

fuck no

**Chisato**

K.

**Kasumeme**

lmao she's mad

**♡Aya♡**

I'm sorry Chisato-chan!! I do take time to practice too! Maybe you should watch some too. :)

**♡Aya♡**

...Chisato-chan?

**lesbian lucifer**

😩

**pussydestroyer69**

get dunked onnnnn

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

GET DUNKED ONNNNNN

**lesbian lucifer**

hina that's ur gf

**♡Aya♡**

:(

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

oh fuck I mean DON'T GET DUNKED ONNN

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**[♡Aya♡]**

 

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

im sorry I made you watch sad anime :( how about we watch something cute now to cheer you up :)

**♡Aya♡**

Aw it's ok! The shows we watch are good even if they're sad :) what are we gonna watch now?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

☺

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

have you ever heard of gakkou gurashi

**[25 idiots with instruments I guess]**

 

**The fuck**

I hate everyone here

**The fuck**

We are all sick sick individuals

**Depresso Expresso**

??????

**lesbian lucifer**

what the fuck

**The fuck**

We forgot to invite rimi

**The fuck**

To the chat

**Kasumeme**

NOOOOOOOOOO

**Depresso Expresso**

FUCK POOR RIMI

**Kasumeme**

brb im gonna go turn myself in

**lesbian lucifer**

criminals. all of us.

**Depresso Expresso**

I'm adding her

**[Depresso Expresso added Rimi-rin to the chat]**

 

**The fuck**

Speak to us comrade rimi

**Kasumeme**

!!!!!!!!!!

**Rimi-rin**

hi guys!!!

**The fuck**

hi rimi I love you

**Kasumeme**

hi Rimi I love you more

**lesbian lucifer**

no i do

**bread supply**

I'm actually #1 Rimi lover! It's a fact.

**Rimi-rin**

guys! you're embarrassing me!! >///<

**Peng-Win!**

Hi Rimi!! :)

**Rimi-rin**

hi kanon! :) thank you all for inviting me

**Depresso Expresso**

they're so pure I'm gonna cry

**pussydestroyer69**

literally tearing up rn

**The fuck**

Well im sobbing so fuck you

**Peng-Win!**

Please don't cry guys! ; ;

**Rimi-rin**

^^;

**The fuck**

Okay. Anything for rimi

**Depresso Expresso**

rimi isn't even the one that said it…

**The fuck**

Ok

**Depresso Expresso**

I'm glad rimi’s here but I feel like she shouldn't be exposed to the garbage that gets said in here

**pussydestroyer69**

pussy.

**Depresso Expresso**

:/

**Rimi-rin**

um… did i miss a lot?

**pussydestroyer69**

yeah wanna hear about it

**Depresso Expresso**

no.

**lesbian lucifer**

she doesn't.

**pussydestroyer69**

😩

**pussydestroyer69**

aye has anyone seen tomoe today? is she gettin sum..

**Kasumeme**

idk

**bread supply**

I think she is actually…

**pussydestroyer69**

WAIT REALLY I WAS JUST JOKING

**bread supply**

I don't know but I saw her and Himari going into her house…

**xXAKOXx666**

WAIT WHAT

**xXAKOXx666**

IS THIS WHY SHE KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE TO GO HANG OUT WITH RINKO

**xXAKOXx666**

SO SHE COULD FUCK HIMARI

**pussydestroyer69**

yup😎

**bread supply**

It's just a possibility…

**pussydestroyer69**

lmao udagawa sisters be like: *makes out with their best friend*

**xXAKOXx666**

.

**lesbian lucifer**

AKO??

**Rimi-rin**

Ako?

**bread supply**

Ako!?

**xXAKOXx666**

MOCA HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT

**Lisachu**

Ah fuck

**xXAKOXx666**

LISA WHY WOULD YOU TELL MOCA

**Lisachu**

I'm sorry Ako… it slipped out at work. :(

**pussydestroyer69**

😔

**xXAKOXx666**

hhh

**bread supply**

Wait so you actually made out with Rinko!?

**xXAKOXx666**

…

**lesbian lucifer**

damn

**pussydestroyer69**

way to go ako go get some

**Rinrin☆**

………

**lesbian lucifer**

give the poor gays a break

**Rimi-rin**

i do think you're putting a lot of pressure on them…

**Lisachu**

I'm sorry you two!

**pussydestroyer69**

i’m not

**Depresso Expresso**

of course you aren't

**lesbian lucifer**

.

**[♡Aya♡]**

 

**♡Aya♡**

I'm still mad at you :(

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

aw cmon aya it wasn't that bad…

**♡Aya♡**

I thought you were actually going to give me a break… but not even after episode 1 everything goes bad…

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

okay but… it was worth it the look on your face was priceless

**♡Aya♡**

:(

**♡Aya♡**

Why you do this…

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

busting out the incorrect speech patterns ain't gonna make me stop 😩

**♡Aya♡**

>:/

**♡Aya♡**

Can we watch an ACTUAL happy show next?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

lol yeah I LOVE you I just have so much fun pranking people with messed up anime

**♡Aya♡**

I can tell… lol

**♡Aya♡**

I love you too! ♡

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

<3

**[Fleet if ur gay]**

 

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Excuse me, Seta-san.

**Fleet if ur gay**

Hello there. What can I help you with?

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

You seem to have the best luck impressing girls, and I happen to be looking for something that I should say to Ran.

**Fleet if ur gay**

But you are already dating, are you not? I'm glad to help, but I don't see the need…

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Yes, but I would still like to be smooth with her. I want to treat her as well as I can.

**Fleet if ur gay**

I see.

**Fleet if ur gay**

In that case, I believe I have the perfect line for you.

**[Mi(s)take Ran]**

 

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Ran.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Yeah what's up

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

You make me feel like the morning grass.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Like what

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Morning grass.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

What

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Grass in the morning

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Explain

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Wet.

_You have been blocked from sending messages to this user. Click here to find out more._

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

 

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Ran blocked me.

**lesbian lucifer**

what

**Depresso Expresso**

why

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

[morninggrass.jpg]

**Kasumeme**

LOLLLLL

**Lisachu**

Jesus christ, Yukina…

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Okay I unblocked you but why are you like this

**Chisato**

Did you get that from Kaoru?

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Yes, I did…

**Chisato**

She's said the same thing to me. I wanted to punch her.

**Fleet if ur gay**

A fleeting wish, my kitten… 😓

**Chisato**

Don't call me that.

**lesbian lucifer**

being in this chat is like having front row seats at a comedy show

**The fuck**

Arisa, you would be the star

**lesbian lucifer**

what the fuck is that supposed to mean

**Kasumeme**

she has a point tho

**lesbian lucifer**

you're all awful

**Lisachu**

Are we just gonna forget that Yukina said that to Ran

**Mi(s)take Ran**

No I'm gonna remember this shit for the rest of my life

**Depresso Expresso**

^

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

I thought it was a good idea.

**Fleet if ur gay**

As did I…

**Chisato**

Of course you did, you fucking idiot.

**Lisachu**

Yukina is so bad at romance omg

**Depresso Expresso**

see idk why everyone is obsessed with kaoru considering she's an idiot

**lesbian lucifer**

^

**Depresso Expresso**

my band has 1 brain cell total and it belongs to Kanon

**lesbian lucifer**

^^^

**The fuck**

I know that feeling

**lesbian lucifer**

what the fuck tae you don't have brain cells

**The fuck**

I know I was talking about saaya

**lesbian lucifer**

oh that's fair

**bread supply**

You guys should be a little more confident in yourselves…

**The fuck**

No

**lesbian lucifer**

mind ur business

**bread supply**

Guys…

**pussydestroyer69**

hey

**pussydestroyer69**

where have SAYO and TSUGU been all day ;)

**Lisachu**

Sayo's practicing. I'll probably call her in a bit and ask her to take a break.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Tsugumi has work Moca you know this

**pussydestroyer69**

ugh boring

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

😔 rip

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

hello

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

HELLO

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

NOT AGAIN


	5. 5

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Peng-Win!**

Is Chisato-chan in the chat right now?

**Depresso Expresso**

probably not

**lesbian lucifer**

nope

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

why

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

U GOT TEA?

**Peng-Win!**

I was just thinking, I don't really see her enough anymore. :( I really miss her, and I want to see her, but I feel nervous about messaging her for some reason… I want to be around her more but when I'm with her I’ve started to get really anxious...

**Depresso Expresso**

ohhh 

**pussydestroyer69**

lmao yall hear sumn

**lesbian lucifer**

moca stay out of this

**lesbian lucifer**

@Lisachu we need your help

**Depresso Expresso**

@Lisachu

**pussydestroyer69**

alright @Lisachu give her the news

**Lisachu**

What's up?

**lesbian lucifer**

look at what kanon sent

**Peng-Win!**

…?

**Lisachu**

Ohhh. Okay!

**Lisachu**

Is this the best place to do this, though? Chisato is in this chat…

**Depresso Expresso**

It's fine theres like a 3% chance she'll see it

**Lisachu**

Alright, well, what would you say comes to mind when you think about Chisato?

**Peng-Win!**

Me?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

ya who else

**lesbian lucifer**

hina shut up

**Depresso Expresso**

hina shut up

**Peng-Win!**

Well she makes me feel really warm and happy. She's always so nice to me, I feel like my day gets better every time I see her…

**pussydestroyer69**

lol more like ur gay gets better

**Depresso Expresso**

MOCA

**Peng-Win!**

...

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

GUYS CHISATO IS GOING FOR HER PHONE

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

RUN RUN SCATTER

**lesbian lucifer**

FUCK GO GO GO

**pussydestroyer69**

just dm her lisa u got it

**Lisachu**

Okay!

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

spam? Yall want some spam?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

cuz i

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

certainly do

**lesbian lucifer**

I'm surprised you're covering for her tbh

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

excuse me I'm a good friend

**lesbian lucifer**

you changed Sayo's name to tsugumi fucker 

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

okay well we aren't friends we're sisters

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

it’s different

**Chisato**

Hina, your sister should be your friend.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

i fuckin try

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

OH HEY WHAT'S BOPPIN CHISAHOE HI WHAT'S UP

**Chisato**

Hello?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

Whatcha doing

**Chisato**

Walking out of the studio, why?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

☺

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

have you seen kanon lately

**Chisato**

Only during school. I do miss her quite a bit, I was thinking of inviting her out some time soon.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

invite her to ur house

**Chisato**

Okay?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

take her to the bedroom

**Chisato**

Well, where else would we hang out in my home?

**lesbian lucifer**

.

**Kasumeme**

:o

**Yamahoe**

hi I just got here but this is painful to watch

**Depresso Expresso**

ikr

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

my bandmates are stupid

**Yamahoe**

god ikr

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

HAHSHDHDJD

**lesbian lucifer**

half of the people here just love to call themselves stupid

**Kasumeme**

uwu

**pussydestroyer69**

hell yeah man

**Chisato**

Maya I understand, but I don't get why you're calling me stupid.

**Yamahoe**

HAHAHEUDHSHSVSJSKSJ

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

JDHSGSGSGSHDJDJD

**Depresso Expresso**

WOW

**pussydestroyer69**

lmao Chisato is the biggest case of gay denial here

**Chisato**

No

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**lesbian lucifer**

😔

**Chisato**

No

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

.

**Chisato**

Gtg

**lesbian lucifer**

holy shit

**pussydestroyer69**

COME BACK

**pussydestroyer69**

YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THE TRUTH, CHISAHOE

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

she can't run from the truth but FUCK will she try

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

she's so dramatic I lov her but like come on everyone in our band is gay just Come Out Already

**Depresso Expresso**

everyone in this entire chat is gay

**lesbian lucifer**

tru

**[Peng-Win!]**

**Lisachu**

Hi Kanon!

**Peng-Win!**

Hi Lisa!

**Lisachu**

So um

**Lisachu**

I guess I'll just go about this the straightforward way

**Peng-Win!**

?

**Lisachu**

Well

**Lisachu**

Don't you think maybe you're in love with Chisato?

**Peng-Win!**

ah…

**Lisachu**

It's okay, don't feel pressured if you don't want to talk about it.

**Lisachu**

That's just the feeling I got from what you said…

**Peng-Win!**

Well…

**Peng-Win!**

I've really tried not to think about it… I really don't know.

**Lisachu**

Aw, it's okay! Take your time to think it out.

**Peng-Win!**

She's just so beautiful, and she smells good, and she looks so soft… I just want to be around her all the time.

**Lisachu**

Ah, I understand how you feel. Those are definitely signs of love, if you ask me…

**Peng-Win!**

Really? Who do you feel that way about?

**Lisachu**

Aha, well… I didn't want to tell anyone, but…

**Lisachu**

I really care about Moca. She's funny, and relaxed, and always smells like a bakery…

**Lisachu**

But this isn't about me right now! Let's just focus on Chisato.

**Peng-Win!**

Okay…

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Kasumeme**

I wanna tell this chat about how much I love arisa but she's always active in here

**lesbian lucifer**

wwwwwkasumi

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

oof i feel that

**lesbian lucifer**

hina ur gf doesn't even use this chat

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

i know but i sympathize

**pussydestroyer69**

only like 5 people are active in this chat the rest just do whatever the fuck they want

**The fuck**

We just come and go

**lesbian lucifer**

oh god

**Kasumeme**

hi o-tae!!!

**The fuck**

Hi

**Kasumeme**

how r u

**The fuck**

Gay

**lesbian lucifer**

MOOD

**pussydestroyer69**

RT

**Yamahoe**

yeah same

**pussydestroyer69**

and maya just fuckin comes in to say same every time someone's being gay or depressed

**Yamahoe**

well I mean it's relatable so

**The fuck**

Yeah

**pussydestroyer69**

ok yeah

**pussydestroyer69**

but fr not enough people talk in here everyone tag yukina

**pussydestroyer69**

@yukina “bitch” mitake

**The fuck**

@yukina “bitch” mitake

**Kasumeme**

@yukina “bitch” mitake

**lesbian lucifer**

i mean ok why yukina though

**The fuck**

Why not

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

What do you guys need? I'm busy.

**pussydestroyer69**

busy with ran?? 😎

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Yes, actually. She's sleeping.

**pussydestroyer69**

😨 send a pic tf

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

[sleep.jpg]

**Kasumeme**

AWWWWW

**pussydestroyer69**

ok that's really cute wtf

**Kasumeme**

arisa fell asleep on top of me like that the other day it was so cute

**lesbian lucifer**

kasumi do you have to tell them EVERYTHING

**Kasumeme**

ya it was cute

**lesbian lucifer**

ffs

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

I don't know what to do, I should practice but I don't want to move, she's so adorable…

**pussydestroyer69**

just cuddle ur gf man

**Kasumeme**

u should just take a break from practice lol the other day I stayed on the couch for like 3 hours cuz I didn't wanna wake arisa up

**lesbian lucifer**

kasumi….

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

That's very sweet. I guess I can cut my practice short, but I can't skip it all together.

**pussydestroyer69**

lmao does ran snore

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Not really, but she does grumble sometimes. I find it endearing.

**pussydestroyer69**

wow gay

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Yes.

**Sayo**

I feel as though these things should be kept in private chats. This is not the place to be advertising your love lives.

**pussydestroyer69**

ur just jealous

**Sayo**

No, I'm not.

**Kasumeme**

idk u seem jealous to me

**Sayo**

What reason would I have to be jealous?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

bc u wanna be romantic with Tsugumi 😔

**Sayo**

No, I don't. Hina, stop talking.

**pussydestroyer69**

its okay Sayo u can admit that u want summa that tsugu

**Sayo**

No. For one thing, she's in this chat. It would be disrespectful.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

SO UR SAYING YOU WOULD ADMIT IT IF SHE WASN'T IN THE CHAT

**Sayo**

No.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

can we kick tsugumi for a sec

**Sayo**

No. She hasn't done anything wrong, that would be incredibly rude.

**pussydestroyer69**

see she's standing up for her gf

**Sayo**

I have to go now.

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**lesbian jesus**

She better treat Tsugu right

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

lmao she will

**pussydestroyer69**

hi tomoe how was fucking himari 

**lesbian jesus**

We were just hanging out

**pussydestroyer69**

mmmmhmmmm

**lesbian jesus**

You seem more like the type that would do that with your best friend

**lesbian jesus**

well. ur best friend OTHER than ran

**pussydestroyer69**

yeah tru

**pussydestroyer69**

no homo but i’d go down on lisa

**lesbian lucifer**

JESUS

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

IM DYING

**lesbian jesus**

moca did you really just say that

**pussydestroyer69**

ye

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

im gonna tell lisa u said that

**pussydestroyer69**

go for it dude

**lesbian jesus**

YOU REALLY JUST HAVE NO SHAME HUH

**pussydestroyer69**

well? She sexy

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

IS THAT THE ONLY REASON? JUST HER LOOKS?

**pussydestroyer69**

BEEP BEEP BACK IT UP WE'RE DONE WITH THIS CONVO

**lesbian lucifer**

did someone finally manage to call moca out

**pussydestroyer69**

nope

**lesbian jesus**

Yep

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

OWO

**Kasumeme**

OWO

**Depresso Expresso**

why do I always walk in on shit like this

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

i think everyone here would gladly fuck someone in this chat

**Kasumeme**

ya

**Rinrin☆**

😔

**pussydestroyer69**

😩what can i say

**lesbian lucifer**

jesus fucking christ

**lesbian lucifer**

wait rinko what the fuck

**Rinrin☆**

😔😔😔

**pussydestroyer69**

ako sure is in this chat man 😔😔😔😔😔

**Rinrin☆**

I never said it was ako-chan

**pussydestroyer69**

who is it then.

**Rinrin☆**

…

**Rinrin☆**

ok, you got me there

**pussydestroyer69**

yeah i thought so

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**Depresso Expresso**

Rinko is like a different person over text…

**Rinrin☆**

it's easier when I don't actually have to talk to people…

**Depresso Expresso**

ok that makes sense

**lesbian lucifer**

relatable

**lesbian jesus**

Hi guys.

**Rinrin☆**

.

**Depresso Expresso**

.

**lesbian lucifer**

.

**lesbian jesus**

interesting conversation that I just walked back in on.

**pussydestroyer69**

.

**pussydestroyer69**

i don't even know what to say this is the most awkward thing i’ve ever seen

**lesbian jesus**

so rinko

**Rinrin☆**

.

**lesbian jesus**

you want to what exactly

**Rinrin☆**

um

**lesbian lucifer**

fucking yikes

**pussydestroyer69**

hhhhhhhh LET HER GO TOMOE SHE'S BEEN FRAMED

**lesbian jesus**

IDK WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO MOCA I NEED TO PROTECT MY LITTLE SISTER!!

**pussydestroyer69**

JUST LET HER OFF THE HOOK

**pussydestroyer69**

they've already made out before so really what's the big deal

**lesbian jesus**

THEY WHAT.

**Rinrin☆**

.

**pussydestroyer69**

...oh shit did tomoe not know about that

**lesbian lucifer**

CLEARLY NOT

**xXAKOXx666**

guys what's going on?? Rinrin is having a panic attack but she won't tell me what's wrong and I'm pretty sure she's been in this chat

**lesbian jesus**

AKO YOU MADE OUT WITH RINKO???

**xXAKOXx666**

oh

**xXAKOXx666**

.

**xXAKOXx666**

shit.


	6. 6

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Kasumeme**

hi guys

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

hey

**pussydestroyer69**

what's up

**Kasumeme**

being a top is rly hard

**pussydestroyer69**

this is why i'm a power bottom 😩

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

really? i think it's easy

**Kasumeme**

arisa is just rly needy..

**pussydestroyer69**

lmao is she a masochist

**Kasumeme**

lol I don't think she wants me to tell u but ya big time

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

i knew it

**pussydestroyer69**

where is she i’m surprised she's not here yelling at u for that

**Kasumeme**

we're together lol she's sleeping on top of me it's so cute

**pussydestroyer69**

again

**pussydestroyer69**

send a pic i wanna see

**Kasumeme**

lol i would but we're kinda naked rn

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

LMAO

**pussydestroyer69**

WERE YALL FUCKIN

**Kasumeme**

ya

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

ugh lucky

**Kasumeme**

lol hi himari

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

is arisa into pet play? she seems like the type that would be

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**Kasumeme**

ya but don't tell her i told u or she'll kill me

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

i knew it

**Mi(s)take Ran**

She really has a lot in common with yukina

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

LMAOOO WHO'S THE DOM

**Mi(s)take Ran**

I'm not answering that

**pussydestroyer69**

so it's yukina then

**Mi(s)take Ran**

…

**pussydestroyer69**

yep.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

I still top sometimes…

**pussydestroyer69**

😩

**pussydestroyer69**

ok i’m just saying

**pussydestroyer69**

if i got with lisa i’d want her to top

**pussydestroyer69**

that would be hot

**Kasumeme**

lol

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

LMAOO 

**Lisachu**

Uhhhh

**pussydestroyer69**

oh fuck

**Lisachu**

.

**pussydestroyer69**

uh

**pussydestroyer69**

no homo?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

JDHDGDVSHSDVDHDJDJ

**Mi(s)take Ran**

H

**Kasumeme**

LOLLLLLLLL

**Lisachu**

…

**pussydestroyer69**

.

**Lisachu**

I really don't know what to say.

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

Lisa's face is bright red right now, by the way.

**Lisachu**

Thanks Yukina you're not helping!

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

You're welcome.

**pussydestroyer69**

i

**pussydestroyer69**

ok i’m just saying like

**pussydestroyer69**

i’m down if you are

**Lisachu**

I don't think this is the best place to have this conversation…

**pussydestroyer69**

oh do you want to dm

**Lisachu**

Yeah, let's do that…

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

LMAO OUR GIRL MOCA GETTIN SUM

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

WHAT DID I JUST WITNESS

**Kasumeme**

GO MOCA!!!

**Tsuguwu**

Hi guys! What's going on?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

Moca's finally gonna smash lisa

**Tsuguwu**

:o

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Fuck off Hina Tsugu is innocent she didn't need to know that

**Tsuguwu**

We're the same age…

**Mi(s)take Ran**

...still

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

😨

**Kasumeme**

guys is it normal 2 cry bc ur gf is so cute

**Mi(s)take Ran**

I mean. Figuratively, sure

**Kasumeme**

oh what abt literally 

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

kasumi are you crying

**Kasumeme**

...ya

**Tsuguwu**

Wow…

**Kasumeme**

bc Arisa is still asleep rite and she just like. mumbled something and hugged me and so now I'm tearing up

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

I understand that.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Wh

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

yukina have you done the same thing

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

No.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

are you lying

**yukina “bitch” mitake**

...Yes.

**Mi(s)take Ran**

Oh my god Yukina

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

AAWWW IS RAN EMBAWWASSED

**Tsuguwu**

aww :)

**Mi(s)take Ran**

I hate all of you

**Kasumeme**

I'm glad my gay breakdowns are a universal thing lol

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

sometimes u just gotta cry bc Girl Hot

**Depresso Expresso**

this chat is iconic in all honesty

**Kasumeme**

uwu

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

why isn't hello happy ever active in this chat

**Kasumeme**

yeah only misaki is active

**Depresso Expresso**

they're all busy doing dumb shit

**Depresso Expresso**

except for kanon

**xXAKOXx666**

LMAO

**Depresso Expresso**

hey Ako

**Depresso Expresso**

what ever happened with Tomoe and Rinko

**xXAKOXx666**

i just got a warning lol

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

Tomoe “Fun Police” Udagawa

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**Rinrin☆**

😔

**xXAKOXx666**

yeah tbh

**Depresso Expresso**

I understand where she's coming from though

**xXAKOXx666**

:/

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

tbh I just wanna know what's going on with moca rn

**Kasumeme**

lol same

**xXAKOXx666**

why what happened

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

she told lisa she wants to 👌👌💦 and now they're talking abt it

**xXAKOXx666**

KEJSHDVDVHD 

**Depresso Expresso**

you can't just type it out? You have to use emojis?

**xXAKOXx666**

moca just straight up TOLD HER?

**Kasumeme**

lol she told us but lisa saw it

**Rinrin☆**

oof

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

tbh if this is what Moca gets for being horny on main

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

then I should be horny on main more often

**lesbian jesus**

WHAT

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

.

**Kasumeme**

hi tomoe!

**xXAKOXx666**

hi big sis

**lesbian jesus**

hi guys why is Himari horny on main

**Kasumeme**

bc moca is gettin sum

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

KASUMI NO THAT'S SO OUT OF CONTEXT

**lesbian jesus**

WHAT

**Depresso Expresso**

yikes @ this pining

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

OH YOU'RE ONE TO TALK

**Depresso Expresso**

EXCUSE ME

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

YEAH MOROSEXUAL I SAID IT

**Depresso Expresso**

NO.

**lesbian jesus**

I still don't understand why Himari is horny

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

I'M NOT

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

I SAID I SHOULD BE

**lesbian jesus**

WHAT POSSIBLE REASON WOULD YOU HAVE TO WANT TO BE HORNY

**Kasumeme**

lol to get sum

**lesbian jesus**

i

**Kasumeme**

I think Arisa is waking up she's so cute

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

good go get some fucking clothes on

**Kasumeme**

😨

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

WERE YALL FUCKIN?

**Depresso Expresso**

yup they were

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

ugh lucky

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

THAT'S WHAT I SAID

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

LMAO how was it kasumi

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

hello

**Depresso Expresso**

kasumi

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

@Kasumeme

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE FUCKING AGAIN

**Kasumeme**

WE AREN'T

**lesbian lucifer**

mind ur fuvkin busimess

**Depresso Expresso**

busimess

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

busimess

**Kasumeme**

lol busimess

**lesbian lucifer**

I'm going to kill every one of you and I'm going to enjoy it

**Depresso Expresso**

can I go first

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

oh so ur a sadist now too?

**lesbian lucifer**

WHAT.

**Kasumeme**

HIMARI DONT

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

oh fuck I forgot

**lesbian lucifer**

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE TELL YOU

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

the truth, apparently

**lesbian lucifer**

.

**Kasumeme**

NOOOOOOOOOO

**lesbian lucifer**

I'll be right back

**Depresso Expresso**

rip kasumi

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

OOF IT WAS NICE KNOWING HER

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

it was for a good cause. Thank you for ur sacrifice brave soldier

**Depresso Expresso**

wtf was the cause???

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

lmao calling Arisa out

**Depresso Expresso**

oh

**Depresso Expresso**

yeah that's fair


	7. Chapter 7

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Kasumeme**

hey is anyone up

**Sayo**

Yes.

**lesbian lucifer**

unfortunately

**Kasumeme**

okay sorry but I rly need to ask you guys sumthing

**Kasumeme**

its been bothering me for a while

**Sayo**

?

**lesbian lucifer**

what

**Kasumeme**

how do you spell walfus?

**Kasumeme**

the leggo my eggo things

**Kasumeme**

Walfools

**Kasumeme**

Wall

**Kasumeme**

Fools

**lesbian lucifer**

wtf what?

**lesbian lucifer**

waffles?

**lesbian lucifer**

you dumb bitch

**Sayo**

Toyama-san, I genuinely worry about the quality of your intelligence.

**Kasumeme**

waffled

**Kasumeme**

waffles*

**Kasumeme**

okay thanks

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

WALFUS

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

I CANT BREATHE IT'S LIKE 2AM AND I'M LAUGHING MY ASS OFF

**lesbian lucifer**

kasumi why were you trying to spell waffles at 2am

**Kasumeme**

I couldn't sleep bc I kept thinking about it

**Depresso Expresso**

so you've been up all night…… because you didn't know how to spell waffles

**Kasumeme**

ya

**lesbian lucifer**

god why is that cute

**Kasumeme**

uwu

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

LMAO

**Sayo**

On that note, why are all of you awake? You should be asleep at this time.

**Depresso Expresso**

just couldn't fall asleep

**Depresso Expresso**

...why are you up though?

**Sayo**

I was… awakened from my slumber by an unsettling dream.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

what kind of dream

**Sayo**

That's absolutely none of your business.

**lesbian lucifer**

why are u getting all defensive tf

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

lmao was it a dirty dream or smth

**Sayo**

I have no obligation to tell you the nature of my dream.

**lesbian lucifer**

...that's basically like saying yes

**Sayo**

That was not my intention.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

...was it about tsugu

**Sayo**

No.

**Depresso Expresso**

:/

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

…

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

ok to be honest sayo-san, we're the only ones awake right now and i won't judge u for anything

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

i genuinely wanna know if i was right

**Sayo**

…

**Sayo**

I have no intention of continuing this conversation here. If you wish to speak more on the subject, you may privately message me.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

👌

**lesbian lucifer**

…

**Depresso Expresso**

😨

**[Sayo]**

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

so was i right?

**Sayo**

…

**Sayo**

Yes. I must admit that I did have a dream about Hazawa-san that was less than appropriate.

**Sayo**

May I ask why you are prying this much?

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

cuz tsugu is the baby of afterglow i gotta make sure she's in the right hands

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

and also bc tea lmao

**Sayo**

...Tea?

**Sayo**

At any rate, Hazawa-san and I aren't in a relationship, so you have nothing to worry about.

**Sayo**

It was just a dream, after all…

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

wow that sounded really angsty

**Sayo**

What?

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

hey, sayo-san. can i ask you a serious question?

**Sayo**

I suppose so.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

do you like tsugu?

**Sayo**

Well, of course. She's a very kind and hardworking person. I'm glad to be her friend.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

that's not what i meant.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

you're dodging the question, aren't you?

**Sayo**

…

**Sayo**

To be entirely honest with you, Uehara-san, yes. I do believe I am harboring feelings for Hazawa-san.

**Sayo**

I have been denying those feelings for a long time, and… I suppose my subconscious was pushing me to accept myself with those… dreams.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

...dreams? Plural?

**Sayo**

That's not important.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

oh, but i think it is!

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

we have this big bad wolf after our precious little tsugu, after all >:3c

**Sayo**

…

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

i'm jk, jk

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

i won't tell tsugu about any of this, but be good to her, ok? she's a sensitive girl!!

**Sayo**

I know that. I would never try to hurt Hazawa-san…

**Sayo**

Though this warning is unprecedented. These feelings are simply one-sided. They'll go away in due time.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

i wonder about that…

**Sayo**

?

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

anyway, that's all i wanted to talk about. thanks for hearing me out :)

**Sayo**

You're welcome. I also… thank you, for this opportunity to open up to myself. Well then, goodnight.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

goodnight!

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

ok actually one more thing

**Sayo**

Yes?

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

in ur dream, did u or tsugu top

**Sayo**

…

**Sayo**

I did.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

LMAOOO KNEW IT

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

alright alright i'm done, goodnight

**[25 idiots with instruments I guess]**

**Tsuguwu**

Good morning everyone! Um… what happened last night?

**Sayo**

Good morning, Hazawa-san. It was nothing of importance. Did you sleep well?

**Tsuguwu**

I did! How about you?

**Sayo**

I also slept well, thank you.

**Tsuguwu**

Really? It looks like you said you were having weird dreams, though…

**Sayo**

No

**Sayo**

Well, I mean…

**Sayo**

That was a misunderstanding. There's nothing to worry about.

**Tsuguwu**

...If you say so! 😊

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

😊

**Sayo**

…

**Sayo**

Anyways, I have morning practice, so I should be going now.

**Tsuguwu**

Bye, Sayo-san!

**pussydestroyer69**

tf did i miss

**Lisachu**

Good morning guys!

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

GOOOOOD MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS

**lesbian lucifer**

shut the fuck up you're giving me a headache over text

**lesbian lucifer**

anyway you aren't in the chat very often, what's up lisa

**Lisachu**

Not much! I just got home.

**lesbian lucifer**

even though it's morning?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

where were you

**pussydestroyer69**

we slept together

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

EXCUSE ME

**Lisachu**

Not like that! We just spent the night together! You're giving them the wrong idea, Moca…

**pussydestroyer69**

…… ;)

**lesbian lucifer**

sigh

**lesbian lucifer**

do you guys ever think pure thoughts, like ever

**Lisachu**

Yes!

**pussydestroyer69**

no

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

lol no

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

ok well sometimes but i'm memeing rn so no

**lesbian lucifer**

figures.

**Rinrin☆**

oh, I was wondering why I had notifications. Good morning!

**lesbian lucifer**

wym

**Rinrin☆**

i pulled an all nighter

**Lisachu**

Rinko, that's bad for your health…

**Rinrin☆**

😔

**xXAKOXx666**

i was up all night with her tho so i'm just as guilty

**xXAKOXx666**

...and just as tired

**pussydestroyer69**

you guys kept each other up all night? ;)

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

naughty ;)

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

WHAT

**xXAKOXx666**

WE WERE GAMING

**Rinrin☆**

we were doing an event raid together…

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

Oh

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

Still, you shouldn't stay up all night!

**Rinrin☆**

I'm sorry…

**xXAKOXx666**

sorry…

**xXAKOXx666**

i'll just take a nap

**lesbian lucifer**

don't you guys have practice? Sayo just left

**Rinrin☆**

Sayo does her own morning practice

**lesbian lucifer**

oh

**Lisachu**

Well, all's well that ends well, I guess!

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

I guess so!

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

Wait

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

Who changed my name?

**xXAKOXx666**

…

**xXAKOXx666**

:)


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say THANK U ALL FOR THE COMMENTS they make my day and I come back to read them all the time 🙏🙏🙏🙏

**[lesbian lucifer]**

**Kasumeme**

hey arisa ❤

**lesbian lucifer**

yeah what's up?..........❤

**Kasumeme**

love you

**lesbian lucifer**

I love you too kasumi

**Kasumeme**

yeah but um about that

**lesbian lucifer**

what

**Kasumeme**

can I ask u something

**lesbian lucifer**

yes what's wrong?

**Kasumeme**

would u still love me if we woke up one morning and I could only make duck sounds?

**lesbian lucifer**

i take it back go to bed you asshole

**Kasumeme**

D:

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**lesbian lucifer**

I'm giving my girlfriend away for free does anyone want her

**pussydestroyer69**

ya I'll take her ;3

**lesbian lucifer**

i was just kidding fuck off

**Depresso Expresso**

what did she do this time

**lesbian lucifer**

[cropped-chat.jpg]

**Kasumeme**

:(

**pussydestroyer69**

lmao

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

would you though

**Depresso Expresso**

👀

**lesbian lucifer**

really

**Ran Mi(s)take**

answer her ichigaya

**lesbian lucifer**

i can't believe it's 10pm and this is what I'm doing with my time

**lesbian lucifer**

YES kasumi, i would still love you if you could only make duck sounds

**Kasumeme**

:D

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

awwwww

**pussydestroyer69**

awwwww

**lesbian lucifer**

ugh

**Depresso Expresso**

now what if she only made horse noises

**pussydestroyer69**

oh good one

**lesbian lucifer**

what the fuck

**Kasumeme**

neigh

**lesbian lucifer**

if you ever do that again I am going to beat the shit out of you

**Kasumeme**

😔 *sad whinny*

**lesbian lucifer**

that's it when I'm done with you you really will only be able to make horse noises

**Depresso Expresso**

excuse me what the fuck

**pussydestroyer69**

damn arisa ;))))

**Kasumeme**

:)))))

**lesbian lucifer**

I MEANT BECAUSE I'M GONNA HURT HER WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CHAT

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Don't bother questioning it honestly

**lesbian lucifer**

hhhhhhh

**Ran Mi(s)take**

It's all they ever think about

**pussydestroyer69**

?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

what's all we ever think about?

**Depresso Expresso**

:/

**lesbian lucifer**

you guys are the worst

**pussydestroyer69**

thanks i try

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Don't

**pussydestroyer69**

then arisa what if she made guinea pig noises

**lesbian lucifer**

ok that would be cute actually

**Kasumeme**

WEE WEE WEE

**lesbian lucifer**

not over text fuckass 

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

loving pet names ❤❤

**pussydestroyer69**

Aw she already named her pet

**[lesbian lucifer left the chat.]**

**[Depresso Expresso added lesbian lucifer to the chat.]**

**lesbian lucifer**

LET ME OUT

**Depresso Expresso**

NO.

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**Kasumeme**

guinea pigs are cute :) arisa when we're married we should have guinea pigs

**lesbian lucifer**

I agree but shut up that's embarrassing

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

awww is awisa embawassed 

**lesbian lucifer**

you will die in three days.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

god i can't wait

**Depresso Expresso**

me too please

**Ran Mi(s)take**

ENOUGH.

**pussydestroyer69**

😨😨😨

**Kasumeme**

:3 awwww awisa

**lesbian lucifer**

fuck you kasumi

**Kasumeme**

b-babe not now!

**lesbian lucifer**

JSHSVDBDJD SHUT THE FUCK UP I LAUGHED

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

AHAHAHAHAHAAHHA

**Depresso Expresso**

jshsvsvdvdjdk

**pussydestroyer69**

OFFGHFG

**Kasumeme**

LOLLLLLL

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Ok yeah that was funny

**pussydestroyer69**

fuck dude I was about to go to bed but how am I gonna sleep after that

**Depresso Expresso**

mood

**Kasumeme**

:3

**lesbian lucifer**

GOD

**lesbian lucifer**

ok im going to sleep goodnight you terrible people

**Kasumeme**

Goodnight arisa ❤

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

❤

**Depresso Expresso**

❤

**pussydestroyer69**

❤

**Ran Mi(s)take**

❤ i guess

**Kasumeme**

wholesome :)

**[pussydestroyer69, lesbian lucifer, and 8 others]**

**pussydestroyer69**

guys we need an intervention

**lesbian lucifer**

what

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

good morning moca

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

what's going on

**pussydestroyer69**

we need to have a serious conversation and you guys are probably the only ones that care enough to give any input

**Kasumeme**

owo?

**xXAKOXx666**

what

**pussydestroyer69**

sayo and tsugu are never going to confess at this rate we need to do something

**lesbian lucifer**

oh my god

**lesbian lucifer**

just because I'm active here doesn't mean I care enough to give input

**Depresso Expresso**

^

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

COME ON GUYS DO IT FOR SAYO AND TSUGU

**Depresso Expresso**

:/

**Kasumeme**

I'LL HELP!

**xXAKOXx666**

ME TOO

**Lisachu**

I'm in! Good morning, everyone!

**Rinrin☆**

okay

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

oh HELL YEAH

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

Guys, we should leave them be

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

come on don't be a pussy tomoe

**pussydestroyer69**

you are what you eat

**Kasumeme**

Lol

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

I have NEVER done that

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

[surprised-pikachu.jpg]

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

idk if i believe that

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

I'm baby

**lesbian lucifer**

she may have top energy but she's a coward

**pussydestroyer69**

😔

**Lisachu**

... So what do you guys wanna do about Sayo and Tsugumi?

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

onee chan is the real coward here we need to do something about her first

**xXAKOXx666**

ur right ur absolutely right

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

Can't we just leave them alone?

**pussydestroyer69**

okay I have an idea but first

**[Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa was removed from the chat.]**

**Rinrin☆**

omg

**[Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa]**

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

moca what the heck

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

what's going on add me back

**pussydestroyer69**

Don't worry about it bb we'll take care of it ❤

**Tomoe "Fun Police" Udagawa**

MOCA

**[pussydestroyer69, lesbian lucifer, and 7 others]**

**pussydestroyer69**

okay now that that's out of the way

**Ran Mi(s)take**

oh my god

**Kasumeme**

Lol 

**pussydestroyer69 added Sayo to the chat.**

**lesbian lucifer**

oh god

**pussydestroyer69 named the group Sayo rights activists**

**Depresso Expresso**

oh god.

**Sayo**

What exactly is this?

**Kasumeme**

hi sayo! :)

**Sayo**

Hello. What is the purpose of this chat?

**pussydestroyer69**

oh you know

**Sayo**

I don't. That's why I'm asking.

**Rinrin☆**

Aoba-san I don't know if this is the best idea…

**pussydestroyer69**

dw I have everything under control

**lesbian lucifer**

now why don't I believe that

**Sayo**

?

**Ran Mi(s)take**

She's trying to set you up with tsugu

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

afterglow is here to help

**Sayo**

This again?

**Sayo**

I don't need help. This is none of your business, stay out of it.

**pussydestroyer69**

;(

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

we're being genuine sayo-san!! let us help!!

**Sayo**

What exactly can you do to help? This isn't something that takes multiple people, especially not an entire group chat.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

we can help you flirt with her!

**Sayo**

Why is Hina here.

**pussydestroyer69**

moral support

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

:)

**Sayo**

I will no longer participate in this conversation.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

COME ON

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

It's alright sayo! Hina is here to support you! :)

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

:)))

**Sayo**

I return to my previous statement. What can you do to help in this situation?

**Depresso Expresso**

the best anyone can do is give advice tbh but it's never easy to follow it p much doesn't work

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Exactly. This is dumb.

**Depresso Expresso was removed from the chat.**

**Ran Mi(s)take was removed from the chat.**

**pussydestroyer69**

ahem

**pussydestroyer69**

ignore them Sayo we gotchu 

**Sayo**

…

**Sayo**

I really don't think this is a good idea.

**pussydestroyer69**

well we're doing it so buckle the fuck in

**Lisachu**

Hi! I'll do what I can to help, too!

**Sayo**

Even Imai-san?

**Sayo**

Where exactly are we even going to start, then?

**Kasumeme**

the basics

**xXAKOXx666**

the basic of all basics

**Lisachu**

Genuine confessions?

**Rinrin☆**

...gifts and heartfelt feelings?

**pussydestroyer69**

lol no? Tf

**lesbian lucifer**

so pickup lines then.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

ding ding ding

**pussydestroyer69**

bingo

**Sayo**

Pickup lines? Really?

**Lisachu**

This is Tsugumi we're talking about, I'm not sure if this is the best way to go about it.

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

sure it is! Think about it! Tsugu would be head over heels if the stoic sayo told her a silly pickup line!

**Lisachu**

I guess you have a point! She'd probably be touched since Sayo isn't exactly the flirting type.

**Sayo**

…

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

okay everyone start listing some

**Kasumeme**

are you chocolate because you're sweet :)

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

Are you a magnet? Because I'm attracted to you

**Rinrin☆**

are you a video game? because you keep me up all night

**lesbian lucifer**

jesus rinko

**lesbian lucifer**

are you a toaster because i wanna take a bath with you

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

these are all so bad

**lesbian lucifer**

mine was genius fuck you

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**Sayo**

I don't think this will work.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

don't give up!

**pussydestroyer69**

okay sayo, you come up with one now

**Sayo**

I don't know any.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

you can do it sayo-san!

**pussydestroyer69**

what's something you could say to her to make you appeal to her

**Sayo**

I don't know…

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

what's the first thing that comes to mind?

**Sayo**

...

**Sayo**

I eat a lot of sunflower seeds, so I have a rough tongue.

**Rinrin☆**

omfg

**lesbian lucifer**

AAAASAAAGAHAHSHSBSN

**pussydestroyer69**

FUCK MY SIDES

**pussydestroyer69**

I actually can't breathe right now

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

I think I'm gonna have a stroke

**Sayo**

You told me to say the first thing that comes to mind!

**xXAKOXx666**

sayo-san you are now my most respected senpai gg

**Rinrin☆**

gg

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**pussydestroyer69**

that is literally the last thing I expected props to you sayo

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

god

**Sayo**

Can we be done here?

**pussydestroyer69**

actually sayo you need to use that one text it to tsugu right now

**Sayo**

No! It was just the first thing that came to mind, I won't actually say that to her.

**pussydestroyer69**

PLEASE SAYO

**Sayo**

No.

**pussydestroyer69**

I'll pay you 2k yen if you do it.

**Sayo**

…

**[Tsuguwu]**

**Sayo**

Excuse me, Hazawa-san?

**Tsuguwu**

Hi Sayo-san!! What's up? 😊😊

**Sayo**

Can we talk for a moment?

**Tsuguwu**

Of course! I'm always happy to talk to you, Sayo-san. What did you want to talk about?

**Sayo**

I just thought you should know…

**Sayo**

That

**Tsuguwu**

?

**Sayo**

Actually, never mind. It's nothing.

**Tsuguwu**

Are you sure…?

**Sayo**

Yes. Sorry for the trouble.

**Tsuguwu**

Alright…!

**[Sayo rights activists]**

**pussydestroyer69**

@Sayo did u do it

**Sayo**

...I couldn't.

**pussydestroyer69**

OH COME ON YOU PUSSY

**BOPPIN😂😂😂😂😂**

ONEE CHAN COME ON

**Sayo**

It's inappropriate! I can't just say that to her!

**Kasumeme**

Lol its funny tho

**Kasumeme**

sexual in the windows are the best jokes

**lesbian lucifer**

what

**Rinrin☆**

what

**Sayo**

????????

**lesbian lucifer**

you dumbass did you mean sexual innuendos

**Kasumeme**

ya that

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

omg

**pussydestroyer69**

i'm so blessed to be part of this conversation

**xXAKOXx666**

ME TOO

**Sayo**

Can I leave yet?


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL GOING STRONG!! Pasupare's shenanigans are loosely based on something that happened to me and my sister and cousin the other night

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

one time in first grade we had to do the cupid shuffle but I called it the stupid shuffle so ran punched me in the face

**lesbian lucifer**

im sorry what

**Ran Mi(s)take**

oh for fucks sake

**Ran Mi(s)take**

I WAS A KID I DID STUPID STUFF

**lesbian lucifer**

I don't know if I want you to elaborate or not but most importantly where the fuck did that come from

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

idk I just remembered it

**pussydestroyer69**

OMG I REMEMBER THAT HSSGSVZCDJDJD TOMOE YELLED AT HER AND THEN RAN STARTED CRYING SO WE ALL GOT IN TROUBLE

**Ran Mi(s)take**

god don't remind me

**Ran Mi(s)take**

the school counsellors were on my ass for weeks

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

Ran was such a problem child we all love her

**pussydestroyer69**

amen

**yukina "bitch" mitake**

It's nice to know that she hasn't changed.

**Ran Mi(s)take**

fuck you yukina

**yukina "bitch" mitake**

Alright.

**lesbian lucifer**

H

**Ran Mi(s)take**

OH FUCK OFF I HATE YOU

**Ran Mi(s)take**

You BITCH

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

stop insulting her you're giving her what she wants

**yukina "bitch" mitake**

No…

**pussydestroyer69**

don't deny it

**lesbian lucifer**

ran already told us that you like it

**yukina "bitch" mitake**

…

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Ugh you're the worst

**yukina "bitch" mitake**

Enough. Forget I said anything, I was just joking.

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**lesbian lucifer**

omfg poor yukina

**pussydestroyer69**

we called her out so bad holy fuck

**Mi(s)take Ran**

It's what she deserves

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

pussy status 😩

**pussydestroyer69**

no coochie 4 ran tonite 😔

**Ran Mi(s)take**

ugh.

**pussydestroyer69**

wait I JUST HAD AN IDEA HOLY FUCK

**[Sayo rights activists]**

**pussydestroyer69**

@Sayo

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

? :o

**pussydestroyer69**

trust me I have an amazing idea

**pussydestroyer69**

it might cost me but it's worth it

**pussydestroyer69**

@Sayo

**Sayo**

What?

**pussydestroyer69**

Okay Sayo listen. I will pay you 5K YEN to go into tsugu's dms asking for spare coochie

**Sayo**

Absolutely NOT.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

OH MY GOD

**pussydestroyer69**

SAYO PLEASE

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

SAYO IT'S A WHOLE 5000 YEN JUST DO IT

**Sayo**

I will not.

**lesbian lucifer**

omfg

**Kasumeme**

Do it. Do it. Do it.

**Sayo**

No.

**lesbian lucifer**

sayo do you know how much you could buy for that much

**Sayo**

I do, but I still won't do it.

**Kasumeme**

I'll contribute 1k!

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

I'LL PUT IN 2K

**pussydestroyer69**

SAYO COME ON THAT'S 8000 YEN JUST FOR ONE TEXT THAT'S SO MUCH MONEY

**Sayo**

…

**Sayo**

I can't…

**Kasumeme**

Whyyyyyyyy

**Sayo**

I can't jeopardize my relationship with her over something like this… It's just not worth it, even for 8000 yen.

**Sayo**

I don't want to lose what I already have with her.

**lesbian lucifer**

…

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

well thats…. actually really sweet

**Kasumeme**

aw…

**pussydestroyer69**

that's really cute but is now the right time to tell you that tsugu wouldn't be upset at all

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

she would love you for it but if u don't wanna then i understand

**Sayo**

I find that hard to believe… Particularly coming from the ones who had this idea in the first place.

**lesbian lucifer**

how about you just compromise and do the sunflower seed one from yesterday? rather than just going in and saying it, you could always work the conversation that way. don't know how you'd do that though

**pussydestroyer69**

ARISA YOU'RE A GENIUS

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

How about it, Sayo!? The 2k from yesterday still stands!

**Sayo**

...I'll see what I can do.

**pussydestroyer69**

give us a screenshot as proof when ur done!

**[Tsuguwu]**

**Sayo**

Hello, Hazawa-san. Do you mind if I ask you something?

**[Sayo rights activists]**

**pussydestroyer69**

WELL????

**Kasumeme**

OWO

**Sayo**

Give me time! She still hasn't responded.

**Sayo**

I expect compensation for this, by the way. If you go back on your deal I will cut your guitar strings.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

LMAO

**pussydestroyer69**

i-

**lesbian lucifer**

omg will you really

**Sayo**

No, but you get the point.

**pussydestroyer69**

well fuck

**[Tsuguwu]**

**Tsuguwu**

Hi Sayo-san, sorry for the slow reply! What did you want to ask?

**Sayo**

I was wondering whether you like sunflower seeds? I have an extra bag or two, and I thought I would share as a display of gratitude for the help you've given me in the past. They're original flavor, by the way.

**Tsuguwu**

Aw, Sayo, that's so sweet of you! You didn't have to do that for me, but thank you! It means a lot! I do like sunflower seeds, and the original kind is my favorite!

**Sayo**

That's good to hear. In that case, I'll stop by the café tomorrow, if it's alright with you.

**Tsuguwu**

Yes, that's fine! I can't wait! 😄

**Sayo**

Thank you. Do you eat snacks like this often?

**Tsuguwu**

Not at all! It's been such a long time since I've had sunflower seeds that I almost forgot about them. So thank you! What about you, do you eat things like this very much?

**Sayo**

Yes, actually. I've found that snack foods go well with practice.

**Sayo**

And,

**Sayo**

I eat a lot of sunflower seeds in particular, so I have a very rough tongue. I find that it comes in handy.

**Tsuguwu**

Ah

**Tsuguwu**

Handy in what way, exactly? 😊

**[Sayo rights activists]**

**Sayo**

I don't know if I can do this.

**pussydestroyer69**

COME ON SAYO DO IT

**Rinrin☆**

Finish what you started.

**[Tsuguwu]**

**Sayo**

When I'm eating dissolvable foods, like candy. It helpsn

**Sayo**

It helps.

**Tsuguwu**

Oh, cool.

**Tsuguwu**

I see. Sounds helpful.

**[Sayo rights activists]**

**Sayo**

She seems upset, what do I do?

**pussydestroyer69**

ummm send a screenshot

**Sayo**

[screenshot.jpg]

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

omg

**pussydestroyer69**

oh my god sayo really

**Sayo**

What?

**pussydestroyer69**

those who know exactly why tsugu is upset raise your hand 👋

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

👋

**lesbian lucifer**

👋

**Rinrin☆**

👋

**Kasumeme**

👋

**xXAKOXx666**

👋

**Sayo**

???

**Rinrin☆**

yikes

**pussydestroyer69**

SHE TOOK IT METAPHORICALLY. THE WAY IT WAS INTENDED. SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE HITTING ON HER.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

which you WERE

**Sayo**

I doubt she thought that…

**xXAKOXx666**

bbbbbbbbb

**pussydestroyer69**

S A Y O

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

sayo just bc YOU hate yourself doesn't mean everybody ELSE hates you

**Sayo**

I

**lesbian lucifer**

just @ me next time

**Rinrin☆**

mood

**lesbian lucifer**

i wish misaki was here for this hahdvshdnd

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

OKAY I'M SORRY IF THAT HIT A LITTLE TOO CLOSE TO HOME BUT IT'S TRUE

**pussydestroyer69**

^

**Sayo**

…

**Lisachu**

Sorry I'm late but you should believe in yourself more, Sayo!

**pussydestroyer69**

do we need to trap you in a locker with her

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

we won't hesitate

**Lisachu**

No!

**Lisachu**

You've got this, right Sayo?

**Rinrin☆**

…

**xXAKOXx666**

…

**Lisachu**

Um Sayo?

**pussydestroyer69**

@Sayo WE'RE SORRY WE CALLED OUT YOUR SELF LOATHING COME BACK

**Sayo**

I think we should just give up on all of this.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

:((

**pussydestroyer69**

alright

**Lisachu**

Wait really? Is this okay?

**lesbian lucifer**

I'm surprised moca is giving in

**pussydestroyer69**

it's all good. let's take a break

**xXAKOXx666**

:0

**Sayo**

Thank you.

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Bushihoe**

Hello?

**Yamahoe**

Is anyone here

**hoe🎅**

We really…

**Hoekawa**

need help

**Hoekawa**

there's glass all over the floor and none of us know what to do chisato isn't here

**Depresso Expresso**

where do i even start with this

**lesbian lucifer**

i'll go first. Why are your names all matching

**Yamahoe**

That's what you're starting with…

**hoe🎅**

We thought it would be funny but we couldn't find a pun with my name :(

**Depresso Expresso**

are you guys all together right now?

**Bushihoe**

Yes :)

**lesbian lucifer**

why is there glass on the floor

**hoe🎅**

Um

**Hoekawa**

you know those videos where someone is doing something but then someone calls their name and throws something at them

**lesbian lucifer**

yes??????

**Depresso Expresso**

oh god

**Hoekawa**

well we were doing that with a yoga ball

**Yamahoe**

like a giant one

**lesbian lucifer**

.

**Hoekawa**

so we kept recording us throwing the yoga ball from off camera and we kept doing it for a while bc we wanted the perfect video

**Hoekawa**

and then it hit the light and it broke

**Yamahoe**

its so dark we can't see anything and there's and minefield between us and the door

**Bushihoe**

:(

**lesbian lucifer**

ohhhhhh my fuckkkkjing GOD

**Depresso Expresso**

my brain isn't strong enough to process thid 

**Kasumeme**

lol why not just turn the light on if it's dark???

**lesbian lucifer**

because they BROKE it you dumbass

**Kasumeme**

...oh ya

**Hoekawa**

HAHAHAHA

**hoe🎅**

Is this going to be how I die?

**Depresso Expresso**

idk but hina will DEFINITELY be involved with your death whenever you die

**Kasumeme**

^

**Yamahoe**

^

**lesbian lucifer**

^

**Bushihoe**

^ :(

**hoe🎅**

I've come to terms with it.

**Hoekawa**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**lesbian lucifer**

where are you guys right now?

**Yamahoe**

The studio

**Depresso Expresso**

where tf is your manager?

**hoe🎅**

she left the room because she needed a break from being stuck with us

**Hoekawa**

she's definitely not coming back

**Bushihoe**

She's out of the picture.

**lesbian lucifer**

YOUR FUCKING MANAGER WAS SO SICK OF YOU THAT SHE LEFT

**hoe🎅**

...yes

**Kasumeme**

LOLLLLLLLL

**Depresso Expresso**

ok im sorry but. WHO were you throwing the ball at in these videos

**Hoekawa**

Aya.

**Bushihoe**

Aya.

**Yamahoe**

Aya.

**hoe🎅**

My head still hurts

**lesbian lucifer**

NO WHY AYA

**Depresso Expresso**

WHY NOT HINA

**Yamahoe**

it just seemed like a good idea at the time

**Hoekawa**

it was worth it tho we got some good ones

**Depresso Expresso**

proof?

**Hoekawa**

do you want the original or the slow motion one

**lesbian lucifer**

both

**Hoekawa**

[yoga.mp4]

**Hoekawa**

[slow-yoga.mp4]

**Kasumeme**

I CANT BREATHE

**lesbian lucifer**

I'M ACTUALLY FUCKING CRYING

**Depresso Expresso**

YOU'RE RIGHT IT WAS WORTH IT HOLY FUCK

**lesbian lucifer**

this is perfect i. The giant ball flying in from off screen. The way it hits Aya in the head. Maya's laugh at the end

**Yamahoe**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Hoekawa**

we got one of maya too but we decided that wasn't a good idea after her glasses went flying across the room

**Kasumeme**

LOLOLOL

**Depresso Expresso**

honestly I understand why your manager can't handle you guys

**Bushihoe**

It's only when Chisato-san isn't here!

**lesbian lucifer**

I CAN SEE WHY

**Kasumeme**

lol how are you guys gonna get out of there???

**Bushihoe**

Um…

**Yamahoe**

I don't know we literally can't see

**Hoekawa**

OH I HAVE AN IDEA

**Kasumeme**

what's ur idea????

**Hoekawa**

ok there's a bench in the back of the room with us we're gonna get on that and hop to the door

**Yamahoe**

In the dark???

**Hoekawa**

with our teamwork I know we can do it guys :)

**Bushihoe**

:)

**hoe🎅**

let's give it a shot!

**Hoekawa**

We'll let you know how it goes!

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**Hoekawa**

does anyone know first aid

**lesbian lucifer**

HINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arisa, jolting awake at 3am: why didn't they just use their phone flashlights. why d- w- WHY DIDN'T THEY-


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know my discord is chikariko#2120! I'd love to talk to my fellow bandori fans especially if you have ideas for the fic or just head canons in general lol

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**pussydestroyer69**

i think we should rate everyone on the distinguished-functional-disaster lesbian scale

**Kasumeme**

LOL okay should we do it by band

**pussydestroyer69**

heck yeah my guy

**lesbian lucifer**

yeah sure

**Kasumeme**

I'll go first I'm lesbian disaster lol

**lesbian lucifer**

lesbian functional

**pussydestroyer69**

yeah i agree with those

**Depresso Expresso**

Rimi is functional and Saaya is distinguished

**lesbian lucifer**

tae? A disaster

**Kasumeme**

LOL same hat!

**pussydestroyer69**

everyone in afterglow is functional except for himari, who is a disaster

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

amen

**lesbian lucifer**

jdjdbfjf 

**Kasumeme**

chisato = distinguished, Aya and Eve = functional, Maya and hina = disasters

**pussydestroyer69**

tru

**lesbian lucifer**

what about roselia

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

OH DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

GAY DISASTERS. ALL OF THEM. BUT THEY ALL PALE IN COMPARISON TO SAYO, THE WORST GAY DISASTER OF ALL

**pussydestroyer69**

FUCKING EXACTLY

**Depresso Expresso**

rt

**lesbian lucifer**

I literally can't believe her she is THE definition of disaster lesbian

**Depresso Expresso**

I'd also like to say that everyone in hhw is a disaster but it's honestly more fun talking about sayo

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**lesbian lucifer**

what an intellectual

**pussydestroyer69**

imagine refusing to tell a dirty joke for 8k yen

**Depresso Expresso**

what

**Depresso Expresso**

what the fuck did I miss

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

OMG MISAKI DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

I'll sc it and send it to u later I can't send it in here but omg it was so funny

**Kasumeme**

it was the best lol

**Tsuguwu**

I just want her to exploit my praise kink is that too much to ask

**lesbian lucifer**

yeah it was pre

**lesbian lucifer**

WHAT

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

T S U G U ????

**Tsuguwu**

OH NO

**pussydestroyer69**

TSUGU

**Tsuguwu**

WRONG CHAT!!!!!!!

**Depresso Expresso**

HHHHHHH

**Tsuguwu**

I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT IN HERE I'M SORRY.

**Kasumeme**

LOLOLOLOL

**pussydestroyer69**

I'M GONNA HAVE A STROKE

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

WHO DID YOU MEAN TO SEND THAT TO???

**Tsuguwu**

Lisa………

**pussydestroyer69**

I'M HOLLERING

**lesbian lucifer**

holy fucking shit

**Rinrin☆**

omg

**Tsuguwu**

Please just pretend you didn't see that…

**pussydestroyer69**

NOPE

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

HMMM…. I WONDER WHO YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT…..

**Tsuguwu**

/////guys…

**Kasumeme**

Lol

**Rinrin☆**

this is so funny

**lesbian lucifer**

poor tsugu

**pussydestroyer69**

do we need another intervention

**Tsuguwu**

Another?

**Depresso Expresso**

No no no no no

**lesbian lucifer**

NO

**pussydestroyer69**

alright.

**[pussydestroyer69, Tsuguwu, and 6 others]**

**pussydestroyer named the group Tsugu Rights Activists.**

**pussydestroyer69**

intervention time.

**Tsuguwu**

?

**lesbian lucifer**

ugh

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

we need to get you together with sayo! we gotta make it happen!

**pussydestroyer69**

on GOD we gon get you some pussy bro

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**Tsuguwu**

Yeah… I don't think this will work.

**lesbian lucifer**

i would say same but then moca would kick me from the chat

**Kasumeme**

rip arisa :(

**pussydestroyer69**

wow arisa that was really smart! so smart in fact that if you make one more crack like that you're outta here

**lesbian lucifer**

the fuck

**Kasumeme**

😢

**Rinrin☆**

😨

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**The fuck**

Hello

**The fuck**

Mtfuck

**The fuck**

Hello mtfuck

**[Tsugu Rights Activists]**

**xXAKOXx666**

i have an idea!

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

what's ur idea

**xXAKOXx666**

let's lock them in a closet together

**pussydestroyer69**

fuck yeah what do you think tsugu

**Tsuguwu**

At this point…? Go right ahead.

**lesbian lucifer**

jehshdhdjd

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

FUCK

**pussydestroyer69**

SHE FUCKING AGREED TO IT AAAVAGGAGACSHSVSG

**Lisachu**

I'm late but omg.

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

ako ur a genius

**xXAKOXx666**

i know

**pussydestroyer69**

okay yeah this is it we're doing it what's the plan

**Tsuguwu**

A closet is fine but can we maybe go smaller? Like a locker?

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**pussydestroyer69**

Tsugu sweetie we absolutely can go smaller

**xXAKOXx666**

THE SMALLER THE BETTER LMAO

**Rinrin☆**

Incredible

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**The fuck**

Say hello asshole

**The fuck**

I love Spagueti but i hate my self

**Bread supply**

Guys please just ignore her she's having a moment.

**Ran Mi(s)take**

We already were.

**[Tsugu Rights Activists]**

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

okay let's go over the plan one more time

**pussydestroyer69**

on saturday we invite sayo over to tsugu's house to """get help studying"""

**pussydestroyer69**

we ask sayo to look in the tiny ass closet for something

**pussydestroyer69**

we push them both in, lock it, and leave them alone for like an hour. Boom. Done

**Tsuguwu**

😊

**Rinrin☆**

Hazawa-san is surprisingly…

**xXAKOXx666**

Cunning…

**pussydestroyer69**

I think the word you're looking for is smart, assertive, tsugurific

**lesbian lucifer**

that's more than one word dumbass

**lesbian lucifer was removed from the chat.**

**xXAKOXx666**

i

**Rinrin☆**

There she goes…

**Lisachu**

...And another one bites the dust.

**Kasumeme**

LOLLLL BYE ARISA

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

Kasumi that's your GIRLFRIEND

**xXAKOXx666**

all the more reason to dunk on her

**Kasumeme**

^

**pussydestroyer69**

amen

**Tsuguwu**

😓

**Cotton candy lookin ass mothe**

So tsugu! Moca and I will see you on Saturday

**Tsuguwu**

Sounds good!

**Lisachu**

Good luck!

**[25 dumbasses with instruments i guess]**

**lesbian lucifer**

Fuck Moca she's a piece of shit bitch

**Ran Mi(s)take**

No idea what this is about but yeah I agree

**pussydestroyer69**

:3

**The fuck**

What I do today

**The fuck**

I shit

**lesbian lucifer**

...

**lesbian lucifer**

okay what the fuck is going on with tae

**Bread supply**

GOD I'm so sorry her parents were having a dinner party with some friends and there was a mix up with the drinks.

**xXAKOXx666**

Oh no

**pussydestroyer69**

LMAO

**pussydestroyer69**

let's fuck with her

**Bread supply**

Let's not!

**lesbian lucifer**

moca you literally aren't human

**pussydestroyer69**

i know, i'm better

**lesbian lucifer**

not what I meant

**pussydestroyer69**

anyways hey tae @The fuck

**The fuck**

What face of frog

**lesbian lucifer**

…

**pussydestroyer69**

…

**Bread supply**

...

**Bread supply**

I think I'm in love

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**pussydestroyer69**

……..ignoring that,

**pussydestroyer69**

what's your favorite food, tae

**The fuck**

Shrimp

**lesbian lucifer**

since WHEN

**The fuck**

I'm allergic

**xXAKOXx666**

what is happening

**Bread supply**

Her favorite food is not shrimp, and she is not allergic please just don't listen to her.

**Kasumeme**

Lol otae

**lesbian lucifer**

Saaya are you taking care of her?

**Bread supply**

I mean kind of? She's just doing her own thing but I'm keeping an eye on her.

**xXAKOXx666**

otae always just does her own fuckass thing

**The fuck**

Kk idiot

**The fuck**

Go fuck goth

**xXAKOXx666**

w..what

**Bread supply**

…

**pussydestroyer69**

[Shirokane.jpg]

**pussydestroyer69**

yeah ako, go fuck goth :)

**xXAKOXx666**

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

**pussydestroyer69**

;))))

**xXAKOXx666**

STOP DON'T MAKE ME THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**Bread supply**

Moca, would it kill you to be a good influence?

**pussydestroyer69**

I mean hey Ako is living the life every lesbian wants

**pussydestroyer69**

big tiddy goth gamer gf

**Bread supply**

Moca…

**lesbian lucifer**

hold on she has a point, let her speak

**Kasumeme**

LOL^

**xXAKOXx666**

can we just be DONE here

**pussydestroyer69**

no

**The fuck**

But i guess im don't care hapiness

**The fuck**

Happppen

**Ran Mi(s)take**

what the fuck?

**The fuck**

Loser

**Ran Mi(s)take**

??????

**The fuck**

Ur a chicken sour shit

**The fuck**

Get off we hate you

**The fuck**

Have no boldness

**Ran Mi(s)take**

What

**The fuck**

You

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Hanazono you're on thin fucking ice

**Kasumeme**

OH NO

**Bread supply**

Please ignore her Ran!

**The fuck**

Don't type like us

**lesbian lucifer**

she's literally digging her own grave

**lesbian lucifer**

can't wait to see mitake kick her ass

**xXAKOXx666**

this is funny but also like. Ran really will beat her up she's done it before

**Bread supply**

I'm sorry what

**Ran Mi(s)take**

11

**lesbian lucifer**

what

**Ran Mi(s)take**

11 people

**Kasumeme**

I....

**lesbian lucifer**

you've beat up 11 people????

**pussydestroyer69**

yukina doesn't count, ran

**Ran Mi(s)take**

…

**Ran Mi(s)take**

9 people.

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**lesbian lucifer**

god.

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Okay shut up one of those times was justified when we were in 9th grade ako was being picked on so I beat them up

**Bread supply**

Well that's nice but what about the other 8 times?!

**Ran Mi(s)take**

…

**lesbian lucifer**

???

**Bread supply**

??????

**Ran Mi(s)take**

……

**Ran Mi(s)take**

I felt like it

**pussydestroyer69**

#PUNKROCK

**xXAKOXx666**

lol ran used to be a delinquent

**Bread supply**

I didn't realize she was that strong…

**lesbian lucifer**

damn she really is gonna kick tae's ass

**Kasumeme**

where did otae go?

**Bread supply**

I took her phone so she couldn't make things worse.

**xXAKOXx666**

I can't believe she's a mean drunk

**Kasumeme**

lol

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Wait tf? Who let her drink?

**Bread supply**

It was an accident…

**Ran Mi(s)take**

Nvm I don't even wanna know

**lesbian lucifer**

Is she saying anything to you Saaya?

**Bread supply**

No, she's glared at me a few times but other than that she's ignoring me. Just a bunch of mumbling and complaining when I took her phone away.

**Bread supply**

Okay wait no she also said to her rabbit "I'm sorry Oddie but we can't be together. Not because you're a rabbit but because I'm gay."

**lesbian lucifer**

oh my god

**Kasumeme**

LOL

**pussydestroyer69**

i love tae

**Bread supply**

She's so stupid...

**xXAKOXx666**

H

**Ran Mi(s)take**

what the fuckkkk

**lesbian lucifer**

So what if the rabbit was a girl????

**xXAKOXx666**

is tae a furry

**Bread supply**

I'm just gonna try and get her to sleep…

**Rinrin☆**

Um what

**Rinrin☆**

What's going on

**pussydestroyer69**

OH HEY RINKO

**xXAKOXx666**

wait

**pussydestroyer69**

WANNA KNOW WHAT TAE SAID?

**Rinrin☆**

?

**xXAKOXx666**

NOOOOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that every one of Tae's lines is a real text from a Friend(?) who is... Oh man, what a character.


End file.
